Promesas y Manos Entrelazadas
by isa305X
Summary: una histori de romanse tristesa y mas D: :D


Buenas chic s yo les traigo un fic expirado en otro que encontré en una página yo lo e modificado a mi manera la historia es casi la misma así que no tengo todo el crédito yo también lo tiene cuya persona lo creo así que le doy más crédito a ella del que me daría yo también e cambiado el titulo pero como mencione el fanfic no me pertenece del todo es un fic yaoi de la pareja mangelxrubius espero que les guste y yo confieso que llore D: mientras lo trascribía bueno eso es todo ojala les guste :D y también debo advertir que va tener un poco de hard pero asi poquitito XD  
~- Promesas y Manos Entrelazadas -~

mi nombre es _Rubén Doblas Fundarse _hoy es el mejor día de mi vida y a la ves el pero digo el peor porque he tenido una pelea con mi padre por algunas cosas y el mejor porque me voy a Londres bueno pero no es la primera vez que me peleo con el a decir verdad todo el tiempo ay peleas en mi casa ya no me siento a gusto por eso me voy solo me escapare mi padre no quiere que valla a estudiar legos solo porque según voy a ser un problema son las 04:30 mi vuelo sale a la 5:00 ; salgo en silencio de mi habitación y voy a la puerta de salida cuando salgo me echo a correr me siento bien feliz por haber salido de ay de esa casa, llego al aeropuerto y me siento a esperar saco mi móvil y veo la hora son las 04:55 faltan 5 minutos para que el avión despegara me quede sentado ay asta que anunciaron el despeje y que subiéramos , tome mis cosas y las guarde en donde se guardan me senté en mi lugar y como a los 3 minutos un chico de test morena se sentó a mi lado casi no le di importancia, pero luego me voltea a ver el chico y me dice – Este disculpa me podrías decir cómo cuanto se tarda en despejar el avión?-yo lo mire y me sonroje este chico era o mas bien dicho es muy guapo como dije test morena ojos un poco grandes también traía unos lentes un poco hípster, traía puesto una chamarra de Boston y unos janes un poco ajustados negros ,soy homosexual por eso mi padre todo el tiempo me gritaba yo sonrió y respondo  
- este bueno es que la verdad no se yo tampoco-me mira voltea la cabeza asi el frente cierra los ojos y me dice  
- de acurdo muchas gracias  
-no ay problema –jode hubiese deseado hablar mas con el, A veces miraba a aquel chico de reojo, era muy guapo .Cayó la noche y me cansé de estar sentado, pero no sabía a donde ir. Me quería levantar, pero tenía miedo de molestarle, se veía tan  
tranquilo con su móvil...  
bien me paré, me hizo lugar para que pasara, se volvió a acomodar haciendo un movimiento, logrando que me tropezase y cayera  
encima de el. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos y su mirada penetraba la mía con sus grandes, oscuros y hermosos ojos.  
-Lo siento.- Dije en susurro, sonrojado y nervioso, ya que estábamos muy cerca.  
-No pasa nada.- Dijo el para darle una última mirada a sus labios y levantarme rápidamente sin decir otra palabra. Entré al baño y  
cerré la puerta, me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la pared y mirar hacia abajo. No sabía que me pasaba, me había ¿Enamorarme de un desconocido? Eso jamás. Puede que el sea sexy y todo lo que quiera. Si no fuera tan tímido, lo  
conocería mejor, pero salir de aquí y preguntarle su nombre, quedaría hasta ridículo. Aquel acto fue vergonzoso y a la vez raro, sus  
grandes ojos no los podía quitar de mi mente, tampoco quería, al igual que sus curvados labios que a cualquiera puede volver loco, en  
especial a mi. No quería salir del baño para encontrarme con la mirada de el chico de gafas, sí, le voy a decir así porque aún no se  
su nombre y no me animo a preguntar. Miré mi móvil y supuestamente faltaban unas 6 horas para llegar a el aeropuerto, Así que me  
levanté y abrí la puerta decidido a tratar de dormir y no mirar el rostro de aquel chico de gafas. Movió sus piernas para que pueda  
pasar y me senté desganado, me quedé dormido mirando hacia la ventana, sin dejar de recordar aquellos labios de el chico de gafas.  
Desperté, lo primero que hice fue mirar mi móvil para saber la hora. Faltan 2 horas para llegar. Miré a mi izquierda para encontrarme  
al chico de gafas dormido mirando a mi dirección. Sonreí curvando mis labios y volví a mirar a la ventana restregándome los ojos y  
apoyando mi mentón en mi mano. Miré de reojo al chico de gafas, vi como se despertaba lentamente y se cruzaba de brazos, sonreí un  
poco y me removí en mi asiento.  
-Buenos días.- Lo escuché decir, ¿Buenos días? No me molestaba en absoluto que me hablase pero...  
-Buenos días.- Le dije girándome para encontrarme a el chico de gafas mirándome con la cara más tierna que había visto en mucho  
tiempo. Se puso las gafas y miró hacia la ventana, al igual que yo. Era raro mantener esta clase de conversación con aquel  
desconocido, cuyo nombre desconocía y tenía demasiada curiosidad por averiguarlo. Si tan solo no fuera tan tímido, joder... al  
parecer, también iba a Londres ya había llegado la hora de bajar del avión tenia que separarme de el esto suena raro ya que no lo conozco pero espero encontrármelo por algún lugar de Londres y también por lo que veo también viene solo bueno tome mis cosas y salgo del aeropuerto y voy en busca de un hotel para quedarme encuentro una bastante bonito y nada caro entro pido una habitación tomo el ascensor para llegar cuando entro para subir a mi cuarto suena mi móvil lo cojo y contesto-RUBEN DONDE COÑOS ESTA¡  
-pa…padre-  
CONTESTA-me quede en silencio le diré  
-RUBEN  
-NO NO TE LO DIRE TE ODIO SIEMPRE SIENDO MUY DURO Y CRUEL CON MIGO QUE TE ISE PARA QUE ME ODIARAS TANTO DIMELO?-hubo de nuevo silencio el contesto simplemente con  
- ABER SIDO HOMOSEXUAL-esas palabras me dolían como podía decir eso era mi padre se supone que me debería de apoyar pero no lo ase-pero pero-mi padre me interrumpió y me dijo casi en un susurro  
-si te as ido te pido que no regreses- la llamada se cortó yo no savia que hacer al llegar a mi habitación avente mi maleta y comencé a llorar como me pudo decir eso porque lo hiso me dolían tanto sin saberlo me quede dormido al día siguiente me levante con pocas ganas me bañe me quede un buen rato en la duchas luego me vestí y Salí sin desayunar ya que no tenía apetito comencé a recorrer las calles de Londres cabizbajo ya que aquellas palabras no salían de mi mente pero Salí de mis pensamientos cuando choque con alguien-lo lo siento no me fije por donde iba- si no ay problema ayude al chico a recoger sus cuadernos me levanto y lo miro para entregárselos era el mismo chico del avion lo miro y sorprendido y con muy mala educación le digo -¡TU! Jeje este eee lo lo siento no quise es que yo a  
- jeje no te preocupes esta bien pero ya para que no me llames tu jej mi nombre es miguel-estiro su mano para saludarme yo le di un apretón de mano y deje  
-el mío es Rubén mucho gusto – le mire por un rato y vi sus cosas y le dije- quieres que te ayude?  
-bueno es que no se-me miraba con una cara de debería confiar en ti-  
-vamos hombre que no soy ratero eee jeje-le quite sus cuadernos le sonreí  
-okey gracias-caminamos hasta su casa en el camino charlábamos y reíamos hasta que llegamos a su casa-bueno a quien es-me dijo con un tono amable abrió su puerta y me dejo pasar primero al entrar mire y todo era muy bonito-que wuaii es tu casa-dije con un tono de sorpresa  
-enserio gracias puedes dejar las cosas ay jeje-dijo con el mismo tono amble  
-si claro-deje las cosas mire un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y vi que ya era tarde-bueno fue bueno ayudarte pero me tengo que retirar-me miro un poco triste?  
-así gracias te acompaño a la puerta-me acompaño me abrió y cuando ya me iba siento que algo me toma del brazo y volteé y era miguel  
-Rubén te podría volver a ver-me dijo nunca espere que me lo digiera sonreí  
-claro que si miguel cuándo?  
-qué te parece mañana a las 3:00  
-de acuerdo –me a ser que a el y le di un suave beso en la mejilla y le dije-bueno hasta mañana, el solo sonrió y asintió yo camine Asia mi casa cuando llegue entre y no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota mañana lo volvería a ver el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos me siento tan feliz me duche me puse mi pijama y me dormí cuando me di cuenta ya era de mañana tome mi móvil para ver la hora y cuando me di cuenta ya eran LAS 2:55 que ya era tardísimo tenía que verme con miguel me duche rápido me vestí según yo formal y fui corriendo hasta su casa cuando vi mi mi móvil ya eran las 3:05 me tarde 9 minutos toque el timbre y salió miguel  
-jeje creí que ya no vendría  
-nunca te fallaría jeje y entonces a donde vamos-le dije en un tono muy feliz  
-ve vallamos a dar una vuelta a Londres te parece -  
-de acuerdo me parece bien-salimos de su casa y comenzamos a caminar y en el camino nos encontramos a lo que parecía ser una amiga de miguel era rubia con ojos esmeralda al verlo de nos acercó y lo abrazo  
-Migueeeel-dijo ella con una voz a decir verdad muy chillona  
-Ashley jeje ola-dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo yo solo los miraba con un poco de celos ash quien era esta tipa veo que miguel me mira y separa a la chica de sus brazos y le dice  
-Ashley te presento a Rubén-ella me mira con un poco de asco y vuelve a abrazar a miguel y dice  
-un gusto y bueno miguel que estas asiendo por a quien creí que vendrías dentro de 2 años -  
-lose pero ya extrañaba Londres-  
miguel y esa tipa estuvieron ablando un buen rato hasta que me moleste de que me ignoraran y empecé a caminar miguel se da cuenta y me dice  
-Rubén a dónde vas?-  
-a mi casa a donde más creo que soy un mal tercio con ustedes-le dije un poco molesto sin mirar atrás y sin parar de caminar  
-espera por favor no te vayas- me detuvo con uno de sus brazos lo mire y el me dijo  
-espera por favor solo un segundo-se acerca a Ashley y veo como la chica se cabrea comienza a llorar y le suelta una cachetada pero antes de irse me fulmina con la mirada y se va bastante enojada yo no savia que pasaba solo veo como miguel se me acerca sobándose el golpe y me sonríe  
-bueno nos vamos ya está anocheciendo-  
- así claro- no quise preguntar qué pasaba talvez era algo privado o personal llegamos a la casa de miguel y me invito a pasar cuando entramos miro a miguel que se acerca a una escaleras y me dice  
-ven vamos te mostrare algo lindo-yo asentí y camine junto a el cuando llegamos al piso de arriba entramos a un balcón la vista era hermosas las estrellas brillaban como nunca sonrió y lo volteo a ver-  
-miguel esto es hermoso  
-me alegro que te allá gustado-estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que miguel me indico que no sentáramos en esas típicas sillas de playa -Ven.- Me dio un suave golpe en el brazo para que llamase su atención, bajó el respaldo de ambas sillas y se sentó en una de ellas,  
recostándose hacia atrás. Golpeó con su palma la silla que tenía al lado para que me acueste con el. Sonreí y me acosté a su lado.  
Ambos nos quedamos mirando las grandes estrellas que iluminaban el oscuro cielo, acompañado de la luna llena que encandilaban los  
ojos de cualquiera. Sentí como Miguel me tomó la mano con su mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos en los míos. Acarició mi mano con su  
dedo pulgar y no evité sonrojarme. Estuvo unos segundos así, segundos que se podrían convertir en minutos, hasta que se detuvo.  
-Qué... ¿Sucede algo?- ¿Por qué pregunte eso? Soy idiota, es que soy idiota.  
-Ojala pudiera congelar este momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y vivir en el para siempre.- Dijo Miguel sin quitar la vista del  
oscuro cielo, que había sido iluminado por hermosas estrellas, yo lo mire con un poco de curiosidad luego veo como el igual me esta viendo le sonrió apretó su mano y le digo  
-te prometo todo está bien estaremos así por siempre -el me miro me sonrió y digo  
-eso espero-los dos seguíamos sin soltar nuestras manos comenzaba a hacer frio comenzaba a titiritar miguel me digo sin despegar su vista de la luna  
- Rubén tienes frio?  
-solo un poco-el se levantó sin soltar mi mano s puso enfrente de mi y me atrajo Asia el me abrazo y me digo en un susurro-  
-se que somos extraños pero creo que me e enamorado-yo solo con oir esas palabras se me enchino la piel eran lindas lo mire pero creo que el tomo la mirada mal porque me digo  
-bueno se que esta mal y bueno…-no lo deje terminar lo abrase muy fuerte y lo bese un beso un poco apasionado pero tierno el lo correspondió con ternura, hubiera decido estar mas tiempo asi pero la falta de aire se interpuso al separarnos nos miramos yo me sonroje y agache la cabeza por la vergüenza miguel tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos me miro a los ojos y tiernamente me digo-  
-Rubén quieres ser mi novio?-yo lo mire con una expresión de sorpresa nunca espere que me lo digiera menos después de días que nos conocimos esto era a lo que llamaban amor a primera vista  
-miguel claro que quiero-el sonrió al igual que yo nos abrazamos de nuevo fuimos a su habitación nos acostamos en la cama entrelazamos nuestras manos las alzamos , las miramos y nos dijimos el uno al otro_  
-nunca nos separaremos es una promesa… pasaron los meses a decir verdad creo que fueron 3 mese miguel y yo seguíamos estando juntos y eso me asi tan feliz al segundo mes me fui a vivir con el y todo seguía bien y eso me asi sentir tan feliz pero después de paso el tiempo y llego el tercero y decidimos salir a dar una vuelta juntos fuimos a un lindo parque muy hermoso estábamos charlando jugando de ves en cuando en los columpios asta que escucho que suena mi móvil lo cojo y contesto-  
-bueno-escucho a lado de la línea a mas persona asta que escucho que me responden era mi madre?-  
-Ru…Rubén…hijo?-mi madre estaba llorando me preocupe miguel solo me miraba con curiosidad  
-si mama soy yo que pasa porque lloras-  
-RUBEN-comenzó a llorar aun mas  
-mama que pasa me estas asustando-  
-cariño tu…tu padre murió…-hubo un terrible silencio de mi parte- tu padre esta muerto-no no podía creérmelo mi padre avía muerto  
-NO DEBE DE SER MENTIRA DIMELO MAMA DIME QUE ES MENTIRA PORFAVOR¡-comencé a llorar no me lo tragaba y lo peor es que la conciencia me comía la última vez que hable con el le dije que lo odiaba-  
-cariño yo también deciárea que fuera mentira…pero por favor te ruego que vuelvas a noruega…-de nuevo hubo silencio-hijo te lo pido tengo que cortar pero sabes que te amo…-la llamada se corto guarde mi móvil mire a miguel lo abrase y comencé a llorar, lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana miguel me dijo sin dejarme de abrazar  
-que sucede Rubén  
-MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO MI PADRE MURIO Y YO LO ULTIMO QUE LE DIJE FUE QUE LO ODIAVA MIGUEL ME SIENTO TERRIBLE ME SIENTO EL PEOR¡-  
-tranquilo-me miro a los ojos me dio un beso que apenas y roso mis labios un beso muy dulce lo mire me separe un poco de el y en seco le dije-  
-necesito volver a noruega –miguel me miro seriedad-  
-yo iré con Tigo-  
-seguro?  
-claro recuerdas siempre juntos-me sonrió lo abrase y le agradecí al día siguiente iríamos a noruega a mi casa… lego el dia tomamos el avión asi mi país natal bajamos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi para ir a mi cas, bueno también como no quería perder tiempo en vestirme con la ropa adecuada ya iba con la vestimenta típica de negro , cuando llegamos a mi casa vi que estaba llena de personas a algunas las conocía porque eras familia o amigos de mi padre y mi madre mi casa no era muy grande pero bueno, mitad de esas personas susurraban cosas algunas eran de quien era el chico que estaba con migo y otra de que yo era un gay y que daba asco yo ignore esas palabras solo mire a miguel y el me miro a mi nos sonreímos mutua mente y nos tomamos de las manos una ves echo eso los susurros aumentaron a nosotros no nos importó así que seguíamos caminando por los pasillos de mi casa para llegar a la sala para ver el ataúd de mi padre cuando llegamos a la sala mi madre se lanzo Asia mi y me abraso yo solté a miguel y correspondí el abraso mi madre comenzó a llorar y eso a mi me destrozo el corazón no lo soportaba si que igual yo comencé a llorar  
-perdona madre enserio perdóname  
-pero que dices tu no tienes la culpa-me miro y sostuvo mi rostro con sus cálidas manos al igual que secaba mis lagrimas luego miro a miguel y ya tranquilizándonos los dos me pregunto  
-y este muchacho quien es- se acercó a miguel para verlo mi madre savia que era homosexual y ella siempre me apoyo a ella no le importaba mangel le sonrio muy gentil mente a mi madre estiro su mano y se presento muy formal mente-  
-mucho gusto señora mi nombre es miguel anguel  
-mucho gusto miguel-mire a mi madre ella me sonrio yo pensaba será buen momento para decirle a mi madre que era miguel bueno creo que si ella se encontraba ablando con miguel-  
-mama  
-si cariño-me miro sonriéndome  
-bueno tengo que decirte miguel es…es…mi…novio-me quede en silencio ella solo me abrazo y me digo mirándome a los ojos con una felicidad que esto ya no parecía funeral -  
-me alegro que hallas encontrado a alguien que te ame-  
Me quede casi un mes en noruega con miguel cuando ya iba a regresar a Inglaterra le ofrecí a mi madre que viniera con nosotros pero ella no quiso digo que se iría con unas de mis tías a España bueno eso me pareció bien pero le prometí que nunca rompería contacto con ellas; cuando llegamos a Inglaterra todavía estaba un poco nostálgico y me di cuenta de eso porque al llegar a nuestra casa me quede pensando un buen rato asta que sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban de la cintura era miguel  
-y ahora usted que tanto piensa-me beso el cuello leve mente gemí leve mente pues ya que era mi punto débil miguel rio al ver esa reacción de mi parte  
-mm al..gunas cosa-  
-mmm ya veo –lo volvió a hacer y tuve la misma reacción –bueno pues yo hare que dejes de pensar en esas cosas-me abraso y me comenso a besar muy apasionada mente con fuerza pero ternura cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el piso de arriba en la cual era nuestra habitación miguel se quito la camisa y me miro muy picara mente lo miraba yo me sonroje el se me volbyo a aserrcar y volvió a besarme ahora estaba metiendo sus manos debajo de mi camisa yo gemi  
-es..es..estas…muy..frio  
-mm enserio entonces dame calor-  
me abrazo y esta bes me quito toda la ropa quede completamente desnudo mientra el solo estaba en bóxer me miro yo me tape el rostro por vergüenza  
-no te tapes quiero verte  
-me da vergüenza  
-tranquilo que solo soy yo quien te ve-tomo mis manos y las retiro de mi rostro me beso y comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis pezones pellizcándolos leve mente luego dejo de besarme y comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo mi cuerpo asta llegar a mi miembro me miro me sonrió y lo metió completamente a su boca yo comenzó a gemir demasiado duro sentía como su lengua jugaba con el no lo pude contener me corrí en si boca el sorio y lo trago luego se bajo el bóxer me cargo y me miro a los ojos  
-estas bien  
-s…si-dije un poco nervioso  
-seguro si no quieres me puedo detener -  
-nnn…o cla..aa.…ro que no

-de acuerdo  
miguel me miro me tomo y comenzó a penetrarme muy leve mente se detenia abeses para verme…  
BUENO CHIC A ASTA ACA DEJO ESTA HISTORIA YA ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTA NO ESTUBO MUY TRISTE PERO FALTA LO FUERTE BUENO DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE :D GRACIAS POR LEERME


End file.
